Some powered systems are supplied with high voltages to perform various operations, such as interventional X-ray systems. These types of systems may receive high voltages. Additionally, voltages may have to be switched over a range of several kilovolts in a relatively short amount of time (e.g., 50 microseconds or less). Control units such as gate drivers other sensitive electronics may be used to control the supply of voltage to the powered systems. However, such control units may be susceptible to damage when subject to such rapidly changing voltages. Accordingly, such units may use oversized and/or expensive electronic components.
Operation of interventional tubes, for example, may require an electron beam transition from on to off and/or off to one to be relatively fast (within microseconds), despite a relatively small overall frequency of operation. A precise voltage may be required to provide a sufficiently tight focal spot size. The focal spot size may vary according to patient size, type of exam, or the like.